5ª Temporada (TV)
A Quinta Temporada da série de televisão The Walking Dead, foi renovada pela AMC em 29 de Outubro de 2013 Walking Dead Renewed Fifth Season e estreiou no dia 12 de outubro de 2014. Sua estréia internacional na FOX ocorreu dois dias depois, em 14 de outubro de 2014. O quinto ano da série continuou na produção geral de Scott M. Gimple que tornou-se showrunner do programa na temporada anterior. The Walking Dead Renewed for Season 5, Scott M. Gimpler to Return Showrunner. (em inglês) TV.Line As filmagens da temporada começaram em 5 de maio de 2014, e terminaram em 22 de novembro de 2014. Quando conseguem escapar de Terminus, lugar onde foram enganados e aprisionadores por um terrível grupo de canibais sobreviventes ao apocalipse, o grupo logo precisa comandar duas missões, resgatar Beth em um hospital em Atlanta, onde está aprisionada, e levar Eugene Porter até Washington. Infelizmente, ambas as missões dão erradas, e o grupo acaba ficando sem rumo novamente, e finalmente encontram uma comunidade chamada Alexandria, aos arredores de Washington. Nesta temporada, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson e Andrew J. West, que interpretam o Eugene, a Rosita Espinosa, Tara Chambler e Gareth, foram promovidos a regulares da série para a temporada. 'Walking Dead' Prometes Trio Regulars to Series for Season 5. (em inglês) The Hollywood Reporter. O episódio de estréia, "No Sanctuary", ultrapassou vários registros e alcançou uma audiência de 17,3 milhões em sua primeira transmissão tornando a série mais uma vez, a série dramática mais assistida na história de uma TV cabo. A quinta temporada estreou com um total de 17.30 milhões de espectadores. Walking Dead Br Elenco thumb|right|320px A quinta temporada apresenta 17 atores regulares da série, com 10 atores em destaque nos créditos de abertura, e sete creditados em "também estrelando". Michael Cudlitz, que interpreta o sargento, Abraham Ford, foi adicionado nos créditos de abertura junto com Emily Kinney e Chad L. Coleman. Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, e Andrew J. West, foram promovidos a regulares da série após serem recorrentes na temporada anterior, sendo colocados no elenco de "também estrelando" enquanto Seth Gilliam que retrata Gabriel Stokes junta-se a eles como regular também. Estrelando Elenco Regular *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes *Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee *Lauren Cohan como Maggie Greene *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes *Danai Gurira como Michonne *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Michael Cudlitz como Abraham Ford *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Chad L. Coleman como Tyreese Williams Também Estrelando Ainda Regular *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Lawrence Gilliard, Jr como Bob Stookey *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter *Seth Gilliam como Pe. Gabriel Stokes *Andrew J. West como Gareth Convidados *Tyler James Williams como Noah *Christine Woods como Dawn Lerner *Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe *Ross Marquand como Aaron *Daniel Bonjour como Aiden Monroe *Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie *Austin Abrams como Ron *Jason Douglas como Tobin *Chris Coy como Martin *Erik Jensen como Steven Edwards *Maximiliano Hermandez como Bob Lamson Participação Especial *Denise Crosby como Mary *Tate Ellington como Alex *Robin Lord Taylor como Sam *Keisha Castle-Hughes como Joan *Cullen Moss como Gorman *David Morrissey como O Governador *Brighton Sharbino como Lizzie Samuels *Kyla Kenedy como Mika Samuels 'Não Creditados' *Charlotte & Clara Ward como Judith Grimes *Lennie James como Morgan Jones *Timothy Scott como Gavin Trevitt *Amber Dawn Fox como Oficial Bello *Jarod Thompson como Oficial Tanaka *Sammy Hadid como Oficial Alvarado *Drake Ethan Light como A.J. Ford *Desconhecido como Becca Ford *Lucas Bryant como Hanson *Desconhecido como Cynthia. *Desconhecido como Jeffries *Curtis Jackson como Bob Miller *Helen Jackson como Natalie Miller Co-Estrelando Secundários *Benjamin Papac como Albert *April Billingsley como Theresa *Travis Young como Greg *Chris Burns como Mike *Owen Harn como Homem Enlouquecido *Nelson Bonilla como Guarda de Terminus *Justice Leak como Açougueiro 1 *Adam Boyer como Açougueiro 2 *Anissa Matlock como Mulher do Vagão *Ricky Wayne como Oficial O'Donnell *Teri Wyble como Oficial Shepherd *Andrea Moore como Ellen Ford *Marc Gowan como Percy *Christopher Matthew Cook como Oficial Licari *Rico Ball como Oficial Franco *Kyle Claments como Oficial McGinley *Jordan Woods-Ronbinson como Eric *Corey Brill como Pete *Steve Coulter como Reg Monroe *Maior Dodson como Sam *Mandi Christine Kerr como Mãe #1 *Ann Mahoney como Olivia *Katelyn Nacon como Enid *Elijah Marcano como Mikey *Jordan Woods-Robinson como Eric *Michael Traynor como Nicholas *Maia Moss-Fife como Mulher #1 *Susie Spear Purcell como Sra. Neudermyer *David Marshall Silverman como Kent *Tiffany Morgan como Erin *Ted Huckabee como Bruce *Dahlia Legault como Francine *Jason Alexander Davis como Homem do Poncho Vermelho Episódios |-|Lista de Episódios= ;Leia o Enredo |-|Enredo= Enredo da 5ª Temporada|Enredo da Temporada Promos Trailers e Teasers The Walking Dead l Comic Con Trailer Temporada 5 l Canal FOX| Trailer Oficial Trailer U2 Will For Survival The Walking Dead Season 5 Premiere|Teaser U2 "For Survival" The Walking Dead - Season 5 Trailer "Surviving Together" AMC HD 5ª Temporada| Teaser "Surviving Together" Imagens RickPromo5.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_07.jpg DarylPromo5.jpg CarolPromo5.jpg Carol&DarylPromo5.jpg GlennPromo5.jpg MaggiePromo5.jpg Tyreese&SashaPromo5.jpg MichonnePromo5.jpg AbrahamPromo5.jpg PromotionalWalkersT51.jpg PromotionalWalkersT52.jpg *''Para todas as imagens promos visite:'' Galeria: 5ª Temporada Volumes Relacionados Curiosidades *Esta temporada é baseada na viagem para Washington, D.C. e a chegada do grupo na Zona Segura de Alexandria. *A partir desta temporada Emily Kinney e Chad Coleman ganharam um lugar nos créditos de abertura da série, tendo feito parte do elenco regular na temporada anterior. Porém, seus nomes são tirados dos créditos após a morte de seus personagens nos episódios, "Coda" e "What Happened and What's Going On". *Esta temporada apresenta uma nova sequência de abertura com quadros atualizados. A última atualização havia ocorrido na terceira temporada. *Esta é a última temporada em que Emily Kinney, Chad Coleman e Lawrence Gilliard Jr. fazem parte do elenco regular. *Lennie James retorna como Morgan Jones nesta temporada. **Esta é a primeira temporada em que o ator aparece em mais de um episódio. *Esta temporada introduz vários personagens dos quadrinhos como, o padre Gabriel Stokes incluindo os canibais Greg, Mike, Albert e Theresa, e também tem a introdução de Pete Anderson, Jessie Anderson, Ron Anderson Olivia, Tobin e Spencer Monroe. *Curiosamente os títulos dos últimos 5 episódios fazem parte do discurso dito por Dale no final de Vatos na 1ª Temporada: "I give it you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it". *Esta é a segunda temporada (depois da 2ª), em que nenhum dos títulos dos episódios é baseado em um volume da histórias em quadrinhos. Referências Links Externos 1. The Walking Dead Season 5 Episodes (em ingles) IMDb.com 2. The Walking Dead (5ª temporada). Página na Wikipédia em português. 3. The Walking Dead (season 5). Página na Wikipédia em Inglês. Categoria:Temporadas